Buster Skateboards
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Buster wants to learn how to skateboard so he ask's Molly to teach him.
1. In The Park

Buster Baxter was watching some of the high school kids practicing some skateboarding moves  
in the park, for some reason he wanted to learn how to skate real good! because he's never  
been real great at it, while he was seeing the kids doing some killer moves he then said  
to himself.

"Wow, those guys are real professional's I wish I could do all of that."

Suddenly, Buster's best friend Arthur had spotted him in the park and decides to sit next to him.

He says to him.

"Hey, Buster how's it hanging?"

Buster says to Arthur.

"Will you look at those kids, they are really great skaters, man Arthur I want to learn how  
to do some cool skateboard moves and tricks like that!"

Arthur then says.

"Are you sure? that takes a lot of work to skate real good like that."

Buster then says.

"Yeah, I know."

Arthur then tells him.

"And you need to have someone who knows how to do all of those tricks."

Buster who now argees with him said.

"Yeah."

But all of a sudden, Buster knew a person who could teach him how to skateboard real good.

Later that day... He goe's over to Molly Macdonald's house, when he ring the doorbell she then answers it.

"Buster? what do you want dude?"

he then tells her.

"Uh, Molly can you teach me how to skatboard."

Molly who was silent for a second but then said.

"Let get this straight, you want to learn how to skateboard and you want me to teach you how."

Buster then nods his head, Molly then tells him.

"All right just let me get my stuff."

Now both at the skate park, Molly who was now ready to show Buster how to skateboard.

"O.K listen first off we should learn how to ride on the board with both of your feet together and  
and to use one foot to make the board peddel while riding on it."

Buster said to himself.

"O.K step one, let's do it!"

He gets on the skateboard and rides it for a moment but soon fall's off of it, Molly, then says to herself.

"I can see this is going to take a while."


	2. Learning To Ride

As Buster was still trying to ride the board real slowly, Molly was following him from her skateboard so  
he woulden't mess up, all of a sudden, clumsy Buster fall's off the board again but fortunately she caught  
his body right before he could fall off.

Molly, says to Buster while catching him.

"Gotcha!"

Buster tells her.

"Thanks, Molly, I really appreciate it."

She then says.

"Don't mention it."

Buster was now holding his balance steady on the skateboard and was peddeling his left foot moving  
the board, he was now riding it perfectally! he was now skating in a full circle.

Buster was telling out while continuing riding.

"I'm doing it! i'm really doing it!"

Molly was begining laughting but in a good way, as Buster was doing a good job, he then was trying to  
go down to the deep end thinking he was now that awesome, Molly stopped laughting and saw Buster  
going down hill shouted out.

"BUSTER STOP!"

But it was to late he then fell of to the deep end, luckily for him he was wearing his gear and helment.

Molly who was skating over to the deep end says to Bister.

"Yo, your not ready to skate on the deep end yet that will take a while."


	3. Not Ready For The Deep End Yet

Molly was now explaining to Buster on how to ride in the deep end.

"Now listen Buster it takes a long time to skate in the deep end of the skate park, you'll have to  
practice for a couple of more weeks before you can do all of that."

Buster then says to Molly.

"Man, Molly, you sure can skate that deep end really well."

She then explains to him.

"I've been skating like that for years and it took me a long while to go off the deep end."

Molly then takes off her helment and said.

"Let's just call it a day kid, i'll teach you again tomorrow."

Right before they were both about to leave the park, Buster tells Molly.

"You know what Molly?... even though you're a tough custermor and kind of a bully, you're  
one of the best dam female skaters around the town!"

She then says to Buster.

"Thanks, i'm not a bully all of the time I give good advice to some of the young kids who need my help."

Both were now smiling at one another and gave each other a friendly handshake goodbye.


End file.
